Underwater Revelations
by Silva91
Summary: Hurrah, my first fanfic. I had this published on a Harry/Cedric only website, but sadly the whole site disappeared. Anyway, Harry and Cedric owe their Golden Eggs big time. Smut, one-shot and all the naughty stuff. Possible continuation, though. Lemons!


Underwater Revelations

Full Summary: I wrote this fan fiction at the demented age of 15, I've given it a quick spelling/grammar edit, but the story itself is exactly the same. Going over it, I feel I've come a long way as a writer but really didn't feel the need to intensely re-write this chapter. Other chapters (hopefully) will be just as bluntly smutty but also will be kicking off something between these two characters that I really hope will be up-lifting, devastating, perfect yet tragic.

Keep a watch, and give me a review if you wish, I'm really hoping to better myself with every chapter and story on this site.

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is © of J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury and anyone else who owns the right to him and his Potterverse. I am merely playing with their characters to write fanfics. I do not own a sausage of it. Mmm... sausage.

* * *

><p>'Pine-fresh.' Harry said. The door to the Prefect's Bathroom creaked open. Harry slid inside. He took off his Invisibility Cloak and gazed around the large bathroom, observing the rectangular bath in the middle of the room. In the middle to the bath, several circular tiers of taps, all sliver, brass and coppers stood fixed to a base, level with the edge of the bath. The taps gleamed charmingly in the moonlight that was streaming through the tall windows.<p>

Harry rid himself of his clothes, bending down to pick up the Golden Egg and to take his wand out of the pocket of his bunched up dressing gown. He put them aside, against one of the pillars evenly set around the bath. He ventured to the edge for the pool-like bath and hopped down into the basin. He left the Egg and his wand on the edge, just in case any unwanted visitors encountered him while figuring out the enigma that was the key to the second task.

He walked to the middle of the bath, his feet slapping quietly against the slippery tiles. He reached out a hand and twisted one of the taps. That was all he needed to do. The other taps burst into life a second later. Harry stepped back and observed the many coloured bubble baths mixed in with the water, a different colour or shade coming out of every tap.

It filled up quicker than Harry had predicted. In which time he gotten out of the basin and had wandered around the room several times. The room was reminiscent of the Roman Bathhouses he had seen on Uncle Vernon's television. Uncle Vernon would linger on the channel for a few seconds, admiring the workmanship, until the narrator or presenter mentioned that the Romans enjoyed male only bathhouses for several saucy reasons. He would then stab the channel buttons on the remote violently until something more mundane than 'What The Romans Really Got Up To' was gracing his television screen.

The taps suddenly stopped. The drop of the thunderous noise woke Harry from his daydream and he quickly marched around to the place where his Golden Egg and wand lay. Harry sat on the edge briefly, testing the water with his feet. He then took the plunge, immersing himself in the hot, sweet smelling water. He surfaced again, turning to pick up the Egg. He held it steadily in his hands, observing the intricate and mystical engravings. It didn't help confirm any of his predictions to what the Egg meant.

Harry sighed and pushed himself away from the edge of the bath with his feet. He glided through the water backwards, coming to a stop just in front of the taps. His eyes were still locked upon the Egg's engravings. Suddenly Harry heard the click of metal. Someone was coming in. Harry took the Egg and dived into the water again. He kicked his legs so he swam around to the other side of the taps. He hadn't had time to take a deep breath and worse than this, he had never good at holding his breath under water.

His head was becoming lighter and he kept his eyes tight shut. He dared not open them; he couldn't bare the sensation of his eyes stinging. He knew, however, if he didn't he wouldn't find out who was invading his privacy. Harry reluctantly jerked his left eye open. The water, warm and sweet smelling, also did not sting his eye. He blinked and opened both. He glanced around. No one else had gotten into the pool yet. It could have been nothing. He told himself. You probably didn't shut the door properly. It was probably only a gust of wind. Despite his self-reassurances, Harry stuck his head cautiously out of the water. Then he saw him. It couldn't be.

Cedric Diggory was standing, quite naked, arranging his clothes onto a bench beside one of the pillars. He slipped out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the door. The door's metal blot slid smoothly across, locking Harry and Cedric in the bathroom. Harry stared at the 7th year. He gazed, slightly longingly at Diggory's tall, toned figure. His arms made up of beautifully defined muscles. Diggory placed his wand on top of his clothes and picked up his own Golden Egg. He turned towards the bath and stepped towards the edge. Harry was still watching Cedric from behind the taps. The Golden Egg was hiding, what Harry imagined (on longed) to be, Cedric's large member. But his defined torso and prominent abs were more than enough for Harry to feel a stirring movement inside him.

Harry had had many fantasies about Cedric ever since the night of the Champion Selection. When Cedric took Harry aside, mere days ago and told him about the Prefect's bathroom, Harry was sorely tempted to kiss Cedric there and then, just to stop his mind constantly wondering about how it would feel. He'd never felt like this about any other boy in the school before and knew only of a few openly gay students. Wow, openly gay. Harry found that such an awkward thing to contemplate, let alone say out loud. Harry's idle hand had slid down his front and he was embarrassed to find that he had gotten hard while idly gazing out at the Hufflepuff that had just joined him. No other person in the world had this sort of effect over him.

Cedric had slid into the bath and was now cupping water in his hands and splashing it over his face. Harry, inching closer and closer from the coverage of the taps, was absent-mindedly stroking himself. Cedric turned in the water and reached for his Golden Egg. It was just out of reach and he had to jump out of the water to fumble his fingers around the base, scooping it towards the edge. Harry was pumping his member harder and harder as Cedric revealed his glistening backside while retrieving the Egg. Surely this wasn't really happening. Surely Harry was in his dormitory having yet another dream about the only perfect guy in his eyes: Cedric Diggory. Harry decided to make his move. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the taps, clutching his Golden Egg in one hand and his throbbing dick in the other.

Cedric had been examining his egg for the millionth time when he felt ripples in the frothy water that were not being caused by him. He looked across to see Harry Potter, that shy, modest and polite boy, who had warned him of the impending danger of the First Task. Harry had been on the forefront of Cedric's mind ever since he gazed in awe at his flying skills as he scooped the Dragon's Egg and completed the first task. Such agility and skill was rare to find in a fourteen year old. Of course Cedric had noticed it when he first watched Harry during his first year. He recalled thinking: why couldn't Harry have been in Hufflepuff? But that was in the past. He should be focusing on the fact the Harry was in front of him right now, steadily swimming closer.

"Wow, Harry. Didn't expect you to be here." Cedric stammered.

"Didn't expect me to be here? Where you told me to go with my Egg?" Harry asked. He had a smile on his face but Cedric sensed Harry was just a nervous as he was. His voice was slightly strangled and the closer he got the more Cedric realised that Harry was shaking. Why though? The water was perfectly warm in the bath.

Harry was shaking. It was his nerves. Whenever Harry was nervous the event was usually faster paced than this. This was agonisingly slow and Harry was shaking head to foot as a result.

"Well… I thought that- that you would've gone last week. Or the night after I told you." Cedric said, keeping himself as composed as possible. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Harry shook his head in response. Silence fell between them briefly. "What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Need another listen. Make more sense out of it." Replied Cedric, his eyes scanning his Egg. He was avoiding looking at Harry with all his might. He was already half hard at the fact that they were both naked and feet away from each other. "Shall we have a listen?" He offered Harry.

Harry tried to speak again, but all that came out was a high-pitched 'Mhmm!'

Cedric dunked his Egg under the water and opened it up. He gave Harry a nod and the both dunked their heads under. The Golden Egg was singing to them. Harry could not make out the words, nor did he want to. He and Cedric had full vision of each other's bodies. Harry was at his hardest while he watched Cedric's magnificent member, already half swollen. They exchanged a longing look under water, the tiniest of smiles playing across Cedric's mouth. Harry's eyes widened a fraction as he realised that this was really, really happening. Cedric seemed equally desperate and lustful for Harry.

Cedric let the Egg fall from his grasp. It was pointless holding it when he and Harry were like this. Their connection underwater was so intense. He had refused his true feeling towards Harry, until now. They floated calmly towards each other, eyes locked and then it happened... Cedric's lips met Harry's and the soft touch of their lips bumping together in the moving water made his dick jerk up, begging to be attended to. Harry deepened the kiss, as though he was releasing a wave of built up angst.

They surfaced and Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist and Cedric flung his arms over Harry's shoulders. Their skin slipped sensually together and Harry made a sharp intake of breath as Cedric moved his body through the water against Harry's. Their lips were firm against the other pair and their tongues said all the words they could not say out loud. Cedric moved his arms lower, grabbing Harry's arse cheeks and slamming his body against his own. Their dicks rubbed and slid along side each other in an erotic dance.

They shifted themselves to the edge of the bath and Cedric spun Harry around in his arms, pressing him against the side of the bath. They broke the kiss and then joined their lips once more. Harry had soon relaxed completely in Cedric's control. They broke away panting, still sliding their wet bodies together.

"Please," Harry gasped. "Fuck me." Cedric looked at his new lover. Harry was surprised at his bluntness, but decided to encourage further.

"I don't want to hurt- ah!" Cedric stopped abruptly, as Harry had grasped his cock and was now pumping in sensually in the warm water.

"I want it. Now." Harry said, rubbing his thumb against the end of Cedric's cock. Cedric kissed Harry's neck passionately, sucking the sweet smelling skin and licking Harry's collarbone.

Cedric suddenly spun Harry around, noticing for the first time, Harry's wand at the edge of the bath. He took it and handed it to Harry. He whispered the lubrication spell into his ear and guided Harry's hand to his entrance. After he had cast the spell Harry discarded his wand and looked back at Cedric over his shoulder. Cedric moved his head so their lips met once again. His roaming hands found Harry's arse cheeks again and he parted them, nudging his cock at Harry entrance. Harry broke the kiss for a fraction of a second, and then deepened it. Cedric slid his tip into Harry, passing the tight muscle. Harry's moan was primal and so deep. He loved every second, every bit of the top of Cedric's dick suspended inside him. Cedric pulled out and quickly replaced his dick with two of his fingers. Reaching inside Harry, loosening him.

"Please… Cedric…" Harry Moaned.

At the sound of his name, Cedric entered Harry again, sliding his cock up into Harry with loving force. Harry was in pain. It was a good pain, though. He loved the thought of Cedric inside him. He willingly spread his legs further apart. Cedric started pumping, the water splashing between his toned chest and Harry's arching back. He repeated this again and again, both of them moaning and riding the waves of pure pleasure they were causing each other. Cedric sped up, His cock swiftly moving in and out of Harry's aching backside.

"St- Stop, Ced. Stop." Harry said through ragged breaths.

Cedric obeyed and slid slowly out of Harry. He had to try hard to come away from his climax. Cedric embraced Harry, his dick fitting between his cheeks. He dotted kisses all over Harry's back and shoulders.

"I want you on the bench." Cedric said after a brief moment. The both silently slid out of the bath. They stood together on the edge staring at each other with hungry eyes. They kissed, bodies meeting again. Wet skin, sweet smells and ragged breath. Harry was in heaven. They stumbled, still locked, towards the bench. Harry was lowered onto the warm wood in Cedric's arms. And Cedric leant over him. He silently shifted them length ways on the bench and spread Harry's legs to the edges. He nudged his dick against Harry's entrance to receive another moan of pleasure. He slid inside, inch by inch. Harry threw his head left to right in pleasure. He opened his eyes to see Cedric's face near his. Harry shifted, so he could kiss Cedric and still have him gently pumping away.

His warm mouth was explored by Cedric's venturing tongue as he speed up again. He was going fast and faster, to Harry's liking. He pulled his tongue out of Harry's mouth and leaned away so he could work up a momentum. Harry brushed his hands down Cedric's sides and chest. His light touch was sending Cedric mad with delight. He never realised Harry was so frisky and at the same time sensual. Cedric reached his peak and quickly pulled out of Harry. He shifted forwards and came shooting his seed over his own and Harry's chest. He breathed heavily still leaning over Harry. Harry pulled himself up to kiss Cedric. He freed a hand and moved it down to Harry's cock. He stroked it softly, sending Harry into a series of short, sharp breaths. He broke the kiss and shifted down so his mouth was level with the tip of Harry's dick. Cedric willingly swallowed it, sliding Harry into his warm mouth. His tongue explored as his lover moaned. He moved his head up and down steadily, his tongue flicking over the tip and along the side of Harry's member, his seed already leaking lightly. Cedric's head was pulled down by Harry as he grabbed the Hufflepuff's hair. Harry loved the sensation, wanting it to last but could feel himself losing control, his lovers mouth eagerly working his member. The it happened -

"Oh fuck!" Harry moaned.

He came into Cedric's mouth. Cedric swallowed the cum; tasted Harry and felt him trickling down his throat. Harry's cock slowly softened and Cedric took it out of his mouth. He kissed it before moving up to the middle of Harry's chest. He dribbled out the rest of Harry's cum onto his lover. Cedric then took Harry's hand and guided it to the pools of cum on his chest. They swirled it. Harry sat up and gazed at Cedric with love and lust burning in his eyes. Cedric continued to move Harry's hand around, mixing both of the liquids together. Harry loved every second. Cedric was clearly more experienced than him, but he had made it clear to Cedric that he was no novice.

They lay there, Cedric licking their cum and kissing Harry passionately, exchanging it with tongues. It was the best experience of Harry's life. And of Cedric's too, by the expression on his face. After several minutes of this. Cedric kissed Harry's nipples and mumbled into his chest.

"We need to clean you off." Harry couldn't agree more. Cedric looked up into Harry's face, his chin resting on Harry's slowly rising and falling chest. A coy smile appeared, that Harry returned. Cedric felt Harry's cock harden against his own chest. And he helped his lover up.

"Last one in is a Blast-ended Skewt." Harry said playfully. He launched off of the bench and ran towards the pool-like bath. Cedric had given chase and had caught up as they reached the edge or the bath. Cedric wrapped a muscled arm around Harry, who laughed as he was tugged back into and embrace. They wrestled playfully towards the edge, as Harry showed surprising strength and titled Cedric over the edge. He fell back, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him with him into the water, that after all this time was the same pleasant temperature. Their skin was shining with water again as they emerged from the frothy depths and made out with raw passion and burning love. Cedric washed his hand over Harry's chest, washing away their sticky mess and laughing into their deep kiss. Harry grasped both of their members. They were hard and Harry felt a wave of pleasure as he wanked him and Cedric off with the same hand, their dicks pressed against each other. Cedric's hand joined Harry's and together all four hands were grasping at their cocks. They kissed every few seconds enjoying the feel of their hands fumbling around and over each other.

* * *

><p>Harry put on his slippers, glancing over at Cedric who was drying his hair with one of the soft towels. He smiled to himself. After all this time of silence over the years, he realised they had both felt the same way. Why now? Was it because the Triwizard Tournament had forced them together? Harry always tried to act as neutral as possible towards Cedric but it seemed that he really liked Ced- No, stuff that. He loved Cedric. Yes, there was an age gap, but who cared? Certainly not the Wizarding World. Who were much more accepting than muggle society. Why don't they just be open about their feelings? As though Cedric had read his mind he turned to Harry, sternly.<p>

"We can't tell, Harry. I want to. I know you want to, too. But this cannot get out. It would be dangerous, your enemies at school would hurt you for it. I don't want that happening." Cedric's voice was calm, soft and soothing. Bit Harry didn't like what he was saying.

"I can handle it. I know you can. If you can, I can." Harry replied stubbornly. Cedric looked into Harry's eyes.

"I'm leaving this year. You have a whole three years to go. We both wouldn't feel comfortable."

"So we keep doing this until you leave? You move on, I move on and we never think of this to be more than just sex?" Harry asked, the lump in his throat growing.

"Do you think there could be more to it?" Cedric asked. Silence filled the room for a moment...

"Yes." Harry replied simply. "Can't we at least see where it goes? We can be secretive, if you want." He hastily added, watching Cedric sit on the bench where he had claimed Harry.

"All right, if you want it too, we should try." Cedric concluded. Harry stood up, his dressing gown and pyjama top were still in a bundle, he was wearing only his pyjama bottoms and slippers. Cedric was still naked. The candlelight from the chandeliers danced over his magnificent body. Harry walked up to him. They kissed, Cedric placing a hand automatically onto Harry's waist. Their lips brushed against each other as Cedric spoke in a loving voice.

"Let's meet up in here tomorrow night. After dinner, maybe?" Harry nodded and they kissed again, Harry tasting the sweet taste of Cedric Diggory.

To Be Continued...


End file.
